


Para empezar, estamos

by La Brasi (Miss_Vanderwaal)



Category: Las Estrellas (TV)
Genre: F/F, Real People Fanfiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/La%20Brasi
Summary: Violeta tiene algo re cambiador de vidas que contarle a Julieta.





	Para empezar, estamos

**Author's Note:**

> En estos casos, el disclaimer es siempre muy importante: esto es una ficción. Una historia que yo escribí con mucho cariño y buena onda pero que no tiene ninguna relación con la realidad. O sea, mi respeto por las chicas y por sus respectivas parejas sigue intacto. 
> 
> Pd: en esta historia, el novio de Juli no existe.

   Julieta estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no agarrar el quitaesmaltes y sacarse el verde oscuro de sus uñas, que habían sido hechas hacía unas horas. Tenía unas ganas enormes de comerlas a todas de lo nerviosa que se había puesto debido a un audio que Violeta le había mandado hacía poco. 

  _¿Nos vemos en un rato? Necesito contarte algo re... cambiador de vidas._

Julieta había empezado a sentir las mariposas en su panza a partir de ese momento. Se había reído de la expresión que Violeta había usado para describir el _algo,_ notando su vocecita casi temblorosa.

    _Pero, ¿es un cambio bueno o un cambio malo?_

_Ay, tengo la cabeza explotada todavía pero creo que es uno maravilloso. ¿Estás en tu casa?_

Julieta se había deliciado al escuchar el tan lindo adjetivo y sonreído gigante. Lo que era maravilloso para Violeta, seguramente sería maravilloso para ella también.

_Sí, vení que te estoy esperando._

Eran las diez y pico de la noche de un fresco sábado. Violeta había tenido función de Terapia Amorosa, así que seguramente estaba cansada. Julieta eligió un vino para que relajaran y celebraran lo que fuera de maravilloso que Violeta tenía para contarle. Ellas siempre se esperaban con un vinito cuando se veían en la comodidad de sus casas.

   Julieta miró la botella de vino y las copas todavía vacías en la mesita baja de su living, esperando que su amiga le tocara el timbre. No entendía por qué estaba tan nerviosa. Capaz era porque sus "noches de chicas" generalmente empezaban a las siete, ocho - para terminar cerca a las doce. O sea, nunca empezaban tan tarde. Esa noticia era claramente impostergable. 

   Julieta pensó en abrir la botella y tomar un poco del vino solita, a ver si lograba relajar, pero en seguida abandonó esa idea. Quería tener el impagable gusto de brindar con Violeta, como siempre.

   Eran casi las once cuando Julieta le abrió a su amiga. Violeta llevaba puesta una camisa blanca, pantalones negros de talle alto y una fina campera de lana de mismo color, abierta. Rastros de un labial anaranjado adornaban sus labios. Sonrió; un adorable cansancio le pintaba delicadamente las facciones. Se la veía increíblemente preciosa. Julieta la encajó entre sus brazos y, por fin, relajó, disfrutando de la calidez del cuerpo también relajado de Violeta.

\- Te extrañaba, bebé - le dijo, acariciándole la espalda.

   No se habían visto personalmente desde que Julieta se había ido al Picadero a ver Terapia Amorosa. No hacía tanto, la verdad. Ya habían pasado períodos mucho más largos separadas físicamente, pero algo en ese momento se sentía distinto, algo en la manera que no parecían querer soltarse.

\- Yo también - Violeta murmuró.

- ¿Te sirvo una copita? - Julieta se alejó mínimamente de ella, encontrándose con sus hermosamente pacíficos ojos café. - Así empezamos a celebrar el maravilloso cambio de vida que tenés para contarme.

   Violeta negó con la cabeza.

\- No, hoy no.

   Julieta frunció las cejas. Su amiga tenía una suave seguridad en la voz. Sonreía chiquito.

- ¿Cómo que no?

\- Bueno, digamos que, durante un tiempo, a partir de hoy, yo voy a brindar con jugo de uva en lugar de vino.

   El corazón de Julieta aceleró sin razón aparente.

\- Te sigo no entendiendo.

   Violeta se desenganchó de ella despacio.

\- Tiene que ver con lo que yo te viene a contar. Sentate.

\- Ay, odio que me digan que me siente antes de contarme algo - bromeó Julieta, pero no totalmente. Se había puesto nerviosa otra vez. Violeta se sentó a su lado en el sillón y se puso a mirarla. - Dale, contame.

   Violeta se quedó callada; metió una mano en la cartera que llevaba colgada de un hombro y sacó de allí un objeto de color rosa y blanco, muy semejante a un termómetro digital. Se lo dio a Julieta, quien tomó el aparato con cuidado. Era un test de embarazo. Había dos elementos informativos en la mini pantalla; la palabra _embarazada_ y, justo abajo, un _3+_.

   El corazón de Julieta empezó a dar volteretas en su pecho. Sus ojos se humedecieron al instante, mientras ella releía la palabra una y otra vez. Tenía los pelos de punta.

- ¿Estás embarazada, boluda? - no pudo evitar la pregunta retórica. Su labio inferior temblaba de la emoción.

   Mirándola, Violeta asintió. Se mordía sutilmente el propio labio, como que tratando de contener su ilusión - lo que era imposible, porque sus ojitos ya brillaban debido a una incomparable esperanza. El alivio que le estampaba la cara tampoco se quería esconder.

   Julieta soltó el aparato y tiró sus brazos alrededor de Violeta. No podía parar de sonreír.

\- Ay... - suspiró. - Pero, ¿cómo vas a estar embarazada si vos misma todavía sos un bebé?

   Violeta se rió suavecito contra el hombro de su amiga.

- ¿Tengo que recordarte cada día que sos cuatro años más chica que yo?

\- A mí eso me importa tres unidades de carajos. Siempre vas a hacer que yo tenga ganas de guardarte en una cajita y protegerte.

   La más baja se rió otra vez, con los labios pegados al hombro de Julieta, por sobre su remera. La castaña la sentía olerla, como quien aprecía el olor de su propio hogar.

\- Pero, dejame que te mire un segundo - pidió Julieta, desenganchándose de ella. Deslizó los dedos por su pelo corto, contemplándola. - ¿Estás feliz?

   Violeta cerró los ojos, respirando hondo. Se le escapó otra sonrisa chiquita.

\- Me estoy cagando de miedo, por principio de cuentas. Es impresionante porque hace tanto tiempo que deseo esto. Lo planeé varias veces, sola conmigo misma y de manera muy superficial, pero lo planeé. Y ahora me siento como una adolescente, asustada y sin el menor de los planes. 

   Julieta sonrió, porque Violeta también lo hacía. No había el más mínimo rastro de pesimismo en su voz. Hablaba de ese miedo que te empuja hacia adelante; un miedo necesario y hermosamente natural.

\- Pero... ¿estás feliz? - insistió Julieta, leyendo fácilmente la respuesta en los ojos brillosos que le devolvían la mirada.

\- Muy feliz - Violeta asintió. Tenía los ojos cubiertos por una fina camada de lágrimas. - Y más ilusionada que nunca. 

   La sonrisa de Julieta se ensanchó. Se pegaron en otro abrazo como si fueran un imán y un objeto de metal. La castaña la respiró; respiró esa energía fuerte y esperanzada que emanaba sin esfuerzo de Violeta y se dejó llenar de ella. Le acariciaba la espalda. 

\- Bueno, me parece que, para empezar, estás. 

\- Sí - la más baja se puso de acuerdo, emocionada, aún apretándola cómodamente contra sí. 

   Se fueron alejando despacito, como que despertando de un hermoso trance. 

- ¿Sabés de cuantas semanas estás, precisamente?

   Violeta se tomó un segundo para pensar. 

\- La última vez que me acosté con él fue hace un mes y medio. Así que seis semanas y unos días, ponele. Igual, voy al obstetra el lunes para sacarme la duda. 

\- Bien - Julieta asintió, satisfecha. 

   Violeta y Juan habían cortado formalmente hacía un par de semanas, pero venían distanciándose gradualmente desde hacía mucho antes. Esa última vez claramente había sido como que una despedida. (¡Qué tan linda y zarpada ironía del destino!) El tema de formar una familia había sido una de las razones por las que el distanciamiento había empezado a ocurrir. Violeta era la que siempre estaba dispuesta a hacer una pausa en su carrera para pensar en posibles futuros hijos. Juan, a cambio, siempre postergaba ese tipo de conversación entre sus viajes - era un músico con alma de gitano. La verdad era que ninguno de los dos tenía la culpa de nada. Cualquier relación en el mundo está sujeta a uno o a varios conflictos de interés. 

\- ¿Juan sabe? - volvió a preguntar Julieta con cautela. 

\- No, todavía no. Nadie sabe. Yo me hice el test hoy a la mañana, para confirmar algo que yo ya sentía que era verdad, y, cuando leí el _embarazada_... me viniste vos a la cabeza. Así, al toque. ¿Por qué será?

   Julieta de repente se sentía prendida fuego. No podía creer en la suavidad de la voz de Violeta al decir la segunda mitad de la información. Parecía saber la respuesta a su propia pregunta.

\- Y, ¿no será porque yo soy un poco el padre de la criatura también? - lo dijo por Jazmín, en tono de broma, como que para esconder lo mucho que el último comentario de Violeta la había alterado. El sentido del humor era un mecanismo de defensa para ambas. 

   Violeta se estalló de la risa al instante, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás. La felicidad de su amiga hizo que Julieta se largara a reír también. Sus frentes se apoyaron la una contra la otra. 

\- Me encantaría, ¿sabés? - soltó Violeta, aún más suavemente que antes. 

   Estaban tan cerquita que el aliento de Violeta le hormigueó los labios a Julieta, quien fue invadida por unas enormes ganas de besarla. Ya había tenido esas ganas antes, varias veces, pero no como ahora. Ahora sus vidas ya no eran las mismas. 

- ¿Qué te encantaría? - preguntó Julieta nomás para darle algo qué hacer a su boca. 

   Violeta meneó su cabeza sutilmente, como si aquel comentario no necesitara explicaciones. 

\- Me encantaría. 

   Apreciaron el momento en silencio y con sus frentes pegadas unos segundos más. Julieta se alejó primero, despacio, y puso su mano derecha en el abdomen de Violeta, por sobre su camisa. Lo acarició y sonrió, llena de unos hermosos nervios. 

\- Qué impresión, boluda. No se nota nada. 

   Violeta se rió chiquito. Tocó su vientre también; claramente una excusa para sentir los dedos de Julieta. 

- ¿Vos decís? Yo medio que me siento más inchadita acá. 

- ¿Sí? - Julieta también se rió, desbordada de ternura. Besó el local donde recién había estado su mano, una y otra vez. - Va a ser tan amada esta criaturita. 

\- Ya sé - Violeta le acariciaba el pelo con todo el cariño del mundo, haciendo que Julieta se sintiera en el cielo. - Yo soy muy privilegiada, la verdad. 

   Julieta siguió con los tiernos besos en el abdomen de Violeta un ratito. Quería continuar allí, cerca a la personita que se estaba formando dentro de ella, un tiempo indeterminado, en realidad - era increíble la energía que esa parte del cuerpo de Violeta emanaba. Quería recostar su cabeza en el regazo de su amiga y que ella siguiera con las caricias en su pelo. Quería que ese momento tan íntimo se hiciera eterno. Sin embargo, volvió a incorporarse, pero, esta vez, no se alejaron del todo. 

\- Sabés... - empezó Julieta, otra vez deslizando sus dedos por el pelo corto de Violeta, quien la miraba fijo a los ojos - mi mamá siempre dice que, cuando una mujer está embarazada, se vuelve más linda. Hace un tiempito estábamos viendo a Marce en la tele y me dijo "mirá esta chica como luce". Y, ahora, yo me doy cuenta de que eso que dicen las madres y las abuelas de las embarazadas es la más pura verdad. 

   Violeta sonrió, embobada. 

- ¿Vos decís que estoy luciendo? 

   Julieta asintió. 

\- Vos _siempre_ luciste. Pero, ahora, te pasaste, mal. Se te ve más preciosa que nunca - ya no escondía nada. Su tono era el más amoroso y azucarado del mundo. 

   Violeta se inclinó mínimamente hacia ella. Cerró los ojos un segundo mientras sus narices se tocaban. Su mano izquierda bajó del pelo suelto de Julieta hasta la nuca de ella. La castaña tenía el corazón el la garganta. Se lamió sutilmente los labios y esperó. 

\- Qué raro porque, que yo sepa, vos no estás embarazada y aún así yo también te veo más preciosa que nunca.

   Entonces, Violeta le dio un beso muy delicado. Julieta correspondió al gesto de la misma forma, como si temiera hacer algún movimiento brusco y despertarse. 

\- Avisame si son las hormonas, por favor, porque yo no me quiero aprovechar de la situación. 

\- Yo sí me quiero aprovechar de la situación - Violeta sonrió de manera traviesa. 

   Julieta respiró con dificultad. Se sentía muy derretida, débil. 

\- Viole... - el apodo de la chica debía haber sonado como una advertencia, pero sonó como una verdadera súplica. 

   Violeta la calló con otro beso, tan delicado como el anterior.

\- No son las hormonas - aclaró suavemente, tranquilizando el corazón de Julieta. - Esta es la razón por la que te pensé al toque de saber que estoy embarazada. Vos sos con quien yo siempre quiero compartir mis maravillosos cambios de vida y los no tan maravillosos también. Te quiero tanto... 

   A Julieta se le escapó una lágrima.

\- Yo también te quiero, hermosa. Muchísimo - esta vez, fue ella quien volvió a besarla, profundizando el contacto. 

   Ambas gimieron suavecito ante el primer encuentro de sus lenguas. Violeta había metido ambas manos en el pelo de Julieta; lo desarreglaba intencionalmente. En seguida, la soltó para liberarse de su campera. Julieta observó la acción, desbordada de deseo. 

\- ¿Querés que sigamos... o solo estás con calor? - preguntó, al instante sintiéndose medio como una tonta. 

   Violeta se rió chiquito, tomándole cariñosamente de la cara.

\- Una cosa es consecuencia de la otra - susurró y volvió a besarla. 

   Julieta sonrió contra sus labios, entre beso y beso.

- ¿Segura?

\- Muy - Violeta asintió y sus besos bajaron por el cuello de Julieta. 

   La castaña gimió, cerrando los ojos y dejando que su cabeza se inclinara hacia un lado. 

\- Vení - le dijo mientras recobraba algo de su consciencia, empezando a guiarla hacia su habitación. 

   Al cabo de unos segundos, se sentaron en la cama de Julieta, frente a frente. Esta la volvió a peinar delicadamente, como que preguntándole otra vez si estaba segura. Se miraban muy profundo a los ojos. Violeta le sacó la remera y Julieta le desabrochó la camisa en seguida, despacio. Sonreía constantemente mientras quitaba cada botoncito de su respectivo ojal. Una vez que la prenda blanca de ropa había deslizado por los brazos de una Violeta que no tenía corpiño puesto hacia el piso, Julieta se puso a besarle el cuello. Otro  _hermosa,_ suave pero cargado de voluptuosidad, se perdió entre beso y beso. Violeta la abrazó, suspirando densamente, y le desabrochó el corpiño a ella. Le aturdió durante varios segundos a Julieta la sensación de su propio pecho desnudo contra el de la chica. Luego, Violeta le acarició los muslos por sobre sus pantalones, lo que significaba que quería sacarlos. Julieta entendió el mensaje y se acostó en la cama. Violeta le desabrochó los pantalones y le sacó la ropa interior en seguida, con una respetuosa lentitud. Se encajó entre sus piernas una vez que Julieta ya estaba completamente desnuda. Se besaron durante un largo rato, ora acariciándose delicadamente con sus lenguas, ora devorándose sin reservas. Violeta soltó un gemido que era una mezcla de placer e impaciencia cuando los besos húmedos de Julieta bajaron hacia su clavícula. Otra vez, la castaña entendió el mensaje; la acostó de lado y la terminó de desnudar. Flexionó su pierna derecha sobre la cadera izquierda de la chica, acariciándole la espinilla con el lateral del pie a su paso. Violeta cerró los ojos y sonrió. 

\- Ay, esos piecitos fríos... - murmuró, refiriéndose al hecho de que Julieta siempre andaba descalza por su casa (y por las casas de los demás). 

\- ¿Te molesta? - preguntó, no del todo preocupada porque la expresión de Violeta era de puro contentamiento.

\- Nada que tenga que ver con vos me molesta. 

    Julieta le agradeció, dejándole un besito tierno en los labios, y volvió a quedarse arriba de ella. En seguida, su mano derecha, por fin, tocó la entrepierna de Violeta. Ambas estremecieron con el nuevo contacto. 

\- Cómo estamos, mami, eh... - le dijo Julieta luego de haber sentido lo mojada que estaba la otra actriz. Lo dijo nomás para sacarle una risita a ella. Funcionó. 

\- ¿Qué me dijiste? - preguntó Violeta, divertida. 

   Julieta sonrojó de repente, riéndose también. 

\- Cualquiera, ya sé. 

\- No, me encanta.  

   Violeta tenía los ojos negros de lujuria. Julieta, a quien se le hervía la sangre, se mordió el labio y principió un recorrido de besos húmedos por el cuerpo de la chica. Empezó por sus labios y fue bajando hacia sus pechos. Se quedó un tiempito allí, dándole atención ora a uno, ora al otro, deliciándose con cada gemidito que Violeta soltaba mientras tenía los dedos enterrados en su pelo. Julieta siguió bajando hasta llegar al abdomen de la chica. Se tomó un ratito para dedicarle una atención especial a aquella región, ahora descubierta. Había una reverencia sin par en los besos que dejaba allí. Violeta claramente sentía esa reverencia, pues sonreía, conmovida, mientras le seguía acariciando el pelo a Julieta.  

\- Linda... - susurró la más baja. Su voz era como miel sonora.

   Julieta le agarró la mano libre y por fin probó su humedad con la punta de la lengua. Violeta gimió fuerte, moviendo sus caderas de forma instintiva hacia arriba. Estaba muy cerca. La castaña no la hizo esperar más. La empezó a chupar de lleno, dándole la merecida atención al clítoris de ella. Dos de sus dedos la penetraron en seguida, mientras su lengua seguía trabajando incansablemente. Violeta se contrajo alrededor de ellos al instante.

\- Ay, Dios, Juli...

   Escucharla gemir su apodo de esa manera, tan entregada, hizo que Julieta se sintiera al borde como nunca. Gimió también, suavecito, contra el centro caliente de Violeta. Presionó el clítoris de ella con su lengua y, al segundo siguiente, la chica se estaba deshaciendo de un inmenso placer contra su boca. Julieta respiró fuerte, parcialmente aliviada, y volvió a quedarse arriba de ella, entre sus piernas. Le dio varios besitos cansados y desesperados a la vez en los labios, mientras le acariciaba el lateral de uno de sus muslos. 

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó con toda la delicadeza que le cabía en la voz. 

\- Estoy perfecta - Violeta le seguía dando esos besitos tiernos, cuya función era claramente hacer que Julieta recobrara la energía. 

   Después que descansaron un poquito, Violeta acomodó las piernas de Julieta a cada lado de sus caderas. Las dos se incorporaron en la cama y la castaña se quedó no totalmente sentada en el regazo de ella, sino arrodillada en el colchón, para que los dedos de Violeta pudieran explorarla cómodamente. Julieta casi se deshizo al primer toque. Su cuerpo estremeció de pies a cabeza. Su humedad goteaba desde su entrada. Estaba increíblemente cerca. Violeta le rodeó la cintura con su brazo libre, el izquierdo, para darle un mejor apoyo, y empezó a presionarle el clítoris en movimientos circulares y rítmicos. Julieta soltó un gemido largo. Su mano derecha tiraba del pelo de Violeta mientras su brazo izquierdo estaba enganchado a los hombros de ella. Se refugió en su cuello, porque de repente no podía más mantener su postura erecta. Movía sus caderas hacia la mano de Violeta en un hermoso ritmo. Se sentía tan conectada a ella, mucho más que a cualquier otra persona que ya había pasado por su vida. 

\- Lo hacés tan rico... - susurró contra su cuello y al instante sintió como se le ponían los pelos de punta a Violeta, bajo sus labios. También la sintió sonreír contra su propio cuello. 

   Claramente motivada por ese halago, Violeta entró en ella con un dedo y en seguida con otro más. Mientras tanto, le devoraba el cuello y el pecho a besos desvergonzadamente húmedos. Julieta tiraba al aire gemidos igualmente desvergonzados, uno tras otro.

\- Hace tanto tiempo que soñaba con tenerte así... - le susurró Violeta al oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo. 

    Julieta gimió distinto, como si esa frase hubiera definitivamente alcanzado su zona más sensible - su alma.   _¿Cuánto tiempo es "tanto tiempo"?,_ logró preguntarse en el medio de su éxtasis. _Mucho tiempo_ , logró responderse, y el orgasmo que se apoderó de ella, debido a esa respuesta, fue trascendental.

\- Ay, te amo... - se le escapó, mientras aún la aturdían las consecuencias del clímax más intenso de su vida. Una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, lo repitió, intencionalmente. - Te amo.

   Violeta volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Asintió, mientras su nariz acariciaba la de Julieta. 

\- Yo también te amo. 

   Entonces, se volvieron a acostar. Pasaron un largo rato en un silencio muy cómodo, abrazadas. Julieta le había vuelto a acariciar el vientre a Violeta, y esta acariciaba la mano que la acariciaba, como que en agradecimiento al amor tan grande que la castaña ya le tenía a esa criaturita que ni siquiera había salido a la luz. 

\- Sabés, yo ahorita no tengo jugo de uva, pero tengo de manzana y te puedo acompañar en un brindis - informó Julieta. -  ¿Todavía tenés ganas de brindar?

   Violeta sonrió, enternecida, y la besó. 

\- Yo siempre tengo ganas de brindar con vos. 

\- Y hablando de "tener ganas" y de "acompañarte"... - Julieta prosiguió en un tono un poco más serio, pero igualmente dulce - me dan ganas de estar para vos siempre a partir de ahora. En las consultas médicas, cuando te agarren los mareos súbitos por la mañana y los antojos por la madrugada. Perdón si es mucho que te diga eso, es que... 

\- Shh, Juli, no - Violeta la calló con otro beso muy delicado. Su pulgar deslizaba por la mejilla de ella en una tranquilizadora caricia. - Como te dije hace un rato en el living, _me encantaría_. De verdad, me va a encantar que estés presente. Pero no pensemos en eso ahora, ¿dale? Te pido eso nomás porque yo no quiero pensar en nada ahora, mucho menos en consultas médicas, en mareos súbitos... o en contarle a alguien más sobre eso, principalmente a los periodistas. O sea... vos estás acá ahora, ¿no?

   Julieta sonrió dulcemente, entendiendo lo que Violeta realmente necesitaba. La atrajo hacia sí, acomodándola en un abrazo tierno y fuerte. 

\- Estoy acá. 

   Violeta le acomodó el pelo detrás de su oreja y le dio otro beso que claramente decía  _muchas gracias._

\- Entonces me parece que, para empezar, estamos. 

**Author's Note:**

> El "para empezar, estamos" es una referencia a lo que dijo Jazmín a Flor en la escena que le regaló el babero y hablaron de una manera más concreta sobre formar una familia :3
> 
> En fin, les dedico este fic a los Urtizberalvo shippers (como mi amiga Paloma Martin) que me leen y que hacía mucho tiempo me venían pidiendo que escribiera un lovemaking entre Juli y Viole. Perdón por haber tardado tanto en armarme de valentía para escribirlo xD


End file.
